bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
COLLECTOR
COLLECTOR is a member of the Forgotten Ones and is usually stalking and taunting two Captains. 'Appearance' The COLLECTOR is usually only seen in a silhouette shadow, much like the other members. He appears as a male of average height(was a bit smaller than Etsuko Kaito who is 6 feet), looking to be between the ages of 18-24, and is usually seen with a maniacal grin. He is seen again, in a photo he left inside Etsuko's office which reveals more of his face. He is shown to wear a type of trench coat and have flattened hair. 'Personality' COLLECTOR is rude, insulting, but level-headed and some-what sarcastic individual, who is sadistic. He casually torments Etsuko Kaito by hinting at the Forgotten Ones next plan in puzzles, leaving cards or pieces of paper with messages written on them, most of which are usually threats or greetings in a text language with horrible grammar. He does, however, show a aggressive side to him when HABIT attempted to warp reality around Etsuko but was stopped by COLLECTOR who told him to "back the fuck off." COLLECTOR is a intelligent man, despite his grammar and personality, with a extremely high IQ and talks in a eloquent manner, coming off as condescending at times. He loves to confuse others, and his primary targets for puzzles are usually Etsuko Kaito and Toriki Kaito, Etsuko, due to his position, and Toriki, due to being the Captain of the 12th Division. This also makes him come off as egotistical and possibly insecure at times, because he feels the need to constantly prove his superiority to them. COLLECTOR, unlike other members, is not entirely evil. He does not want to kill people but confuse them, thus explains why he is never seen by any one other than Etsuko and Toriki. He normally stays distant and mysterious but never stays too far behind. COLLECTOR is also childish or possessive, he immediately became hostile towards HABIT when HABIT attempted to contact Etsuko but was stopped by COLLECTOR who then told HABIT to back off. 'History' He first appeared during the first Akuma Senjou war, leaving notes and pieces of paper with a message written in sloppy blood. Most of the cards threatened Etsuko, telling him to die or suffer. To further injure Etsuko mentally, he occasionally took multiple pictures of Shinigami Captains in their sleep and told him he would kill them if he didn't solve his riddles which were written in the back of the photos. During the end of the war, he sent a picture of Etsukiri Kaito to Etsuko, the picture had two intersecting eyes on them that was written with blood. This was later revealed to be a foreshadowing on Etsukiri's death. Oddly enough, during the entire second Akuma Senjou war, he never communicated with Etsuko or Toriki but appeared in every photo and video that they were in. He appeared to be getting closer with every picture, and seen slowly creeping up on Etsuko or Toriki during a video with them but the video starts acting up and static-ing whenever it showed COLLECTOR being arms reach away, being replaced with a picture of a eye for the full duration of the video. 'Plot' 'Invasion Arc' Coming sooon. 'Powers & Abilities' Telepathy: like all other members, COLLECTOR haves the ability to telepathically communicate with others. Despite the fact that COLLECTOR rarely talks, he has once talked to Etsuko in his dreams, effectively giving him a nightmare. Mind Control: COLLECTOR haves the ability to control the minds of its victims or targets. COLLECTOR had once confronted Etsuko but forced him to forget everything about the encounter except what COLLECTOR had told him. Possession: Whether this is a unique ability or other members possibly posses this ability is unknown. COLLECTOR is seen taunting Etsuko by possessing nearby Shinigami, walking past him with a maniac grin, usually asking him "did you solve it, yet?" as he walks by with his possessed victim. In one instance, he even possessed a member of the Onmitsukido and delivered Etsuko a envelop, wearing a toothy grin the entire time. Reality Warping: COLLECTOR possesses the ability to warp reality. He used this to confront Etsuko and Toriki, multiple times, never engaging in person. The first time he warped Etsuko's office, he made it appeared like a really dark room with the window being the only source of light, COLLECTOR's glasses and grin somehow staying lit up enough to be seen through the blackness. The second time, it appeared like a really large street with the posts being the only light, and showing COLLECTOR in a silhouette. The third time was inside a tunnel of darkness with the tip being the only light, which COLLECTOR was standing in the way of, once again, silhouetting him. Omnipresence: COLLECTOR warned Etsuko not to run because COLLECTOR was omnipresent. It is not proven if this is true but he is seen in every kind of media related to Etsuko or Toriki during the second Akuma Senjou war. 'Trivia' *COLLECTOR is the only member of the Forgotten Ones to have never killed a Shinigami. *COLLECTOR is the only member to have shown some type of hostility towards another member. *COLLECTOR talks in a 1337 talk *COLLECTOR and FORGOTTEN are the only members of the Forgotten Ones to ever target the same individuals over and over again. 'Quotes' (His message to Etsuko Kaito in a photo of Toriki Kaito, sleeping)"Yeah, l0lz, he sleeps like a b1tch. ATAB? if u wanna see diz fcker alive, solve diz: While you live, we cannot part. I must live lifelong inside you, locked within your beating heart. What am I? '' "(Answer: Your blood.) (A piece of paper he left in Etsuko's desk, inside his office)"''Havin fun, OF? gud, I liek me a quizz. Speakin of which, hows dat wh0re, Fukiyamatatata shishitsumthiin?" (Another picture of a sleeping Tsukinora Tatsukira, found under Etsuko's pillow)"Hey u LPOS, guezz waht? I got anuder pussy-ass b1tch here. :) It wuld be so easii for me 2 kill hiim. Cryin? gud, solve diz or the man-wh0re dies: You walk into your bathroom, to find a man in the bathtub, dead. The bathtub is full of blood, he has puncture wounds all over him and there is no weapon to have been found. Cops rule it out as a suicide. How did he kill himself?"(Answer: The killer used a icicle) (To Toriki this time, found inside his pockets while he fell asleep in his office. It's a photo of Etsuko, sleeping)"L0lz, n00b, lissin up, solve diz riddle n I won gut ur brother liek a pig. :) solve diz riddle: A woman goes to her mothers funeral, and meets a very attractive man that she has never met before in her life. They have a long conversation and when the woman leaves, she thinks to herself 'shit, I didnt get this man's name or number'. Two weeks later, her brother dies and she meets the man again. How did her brother die?"(Answer: She killed him.) (To Etsuko, in person this time, via Reality warping)"Intriguing. Your even more bewildered in person. I wonder, how much of my disingenuous behavior has damaged that molecule brain of yours? Perhaps I overestimated the capabilities of your pathetic, neophyte thinking. Your little boy is going to have his legs in a irreducible condition. And Etsuko? don't try and run from me, I am ubiquitous." 'Navigation' Forgotten Ones